Harry Potter et la Force Blanche II
by Emiiliya
Summary: Il est difficile de se laisser aller lorsque vous ne pouvez choisir entre abandonner ou se battre. Il est difficile de pardonner à des personnes pour des choses qu'elles n'ont pas vraiment fait. Suite HP et la Force Blanche.


**Auteur : **Wujjawoo

**Traductrice :** Emiiliya

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Harry Potter and the Strength of White II de _**Wujjawoo**_, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

Voilà la suite et dernière partie de Harry Potter et la Force Blanche ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Courir.

Rester.

Le pouvait-il ?

Il le voulait.

Non.

Courir était la seule option.

Donc il courait. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner, ni utiliser n'importe quel type de magie. Il courait dans la forêt, ignorant où il allait, la scène de la chute de Voldemort fermement fixée dans sa tête. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et tomba sur un tas de feuilles sous un arbre, et tout ce qu'il pensait était _pourquoi _ne l'avait-il pas tué ?

Tous ses plans, tous ses _espoirs, _où il tuait Voldemort, puis _les_ tuait, ont été réduit à néant, car il savait que peu importe le fait qu'il soit en colère, peu importe le fait qu'il soit déçu et triste, et peu importe le fait qu'il les haïssait pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, il ne pourrait jamais les tuer.

Peut-être parce qu'au fond il n'était pas un tueur, ou peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas tuer ceux qui avaient autrefois été chers pour lui. Il martela le sol de son poing et cria. Il voulait tant les haïr que cela faisait mal. Ils voulaient qu'il revienne maintenant, il le savait, et merde ! Il _voulait_ revenir vers eux.

Harry regarda les alentours, une larme glissant sur son visage. Il souhaitait être dans la Forêt Interdite peut-être que quelque chose viendrait et mettrait fin à sa vie. Était-il un lâche pour vouloir mourir ?

_Montre lâche._

_Insupportable…_

_Montre_.

La pensée qu'il voulait en finir avec la vie n'avait jamais traversé son esprit.

_Nous entrons dans la Forêt Interdite ? Attends que mon père entende parler de ça !_

_Vous ne serez pas blessé si vous êtes avec moi ou Crockdur. _

_Hagrid, il y avait une personne-_

_Ça va aller, Harry, c'était Voldemort. Nous te protégeons._

_« Pourris en enfer, Potter ! Pourris en enfer ! » « Tais-toi Malefoy ! Tu es fou. Juste fou ! » _

_Fou, fou, fou, fou, fou, lâche_.

Harry se leva, pressant ses mains sur ses yeux pendant un moment pour chasser les souvenirs. Pourquoi cela continuait-il ? Son esprit était-il si emmêlé qu'il ne pouvait le contrôler ?

Il erra sans but. Où pouvait-il aller ? Il souhaitait avoir sa baguette dans la main, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Alors qu'il marchait, il retrouvait des souvenirs, ceux qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de se rappeler à Azkaban, et dont il n'avait aucun désir de se rappeler. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Ron, et les sentiments pathétiques d'appartenance qu'il avait sentis simplement parce que quelqu'un voulait partager quelque chose avec lui. Il essuya son nez avec le dos de sa main. Il était pathétique. Il se rappela de la rencontre avec Remus Lupin pour la première fois, comment il lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait tellement à son père. Harry désira que ses cheveux soient noirs et s'en arracha un pour vérifier qu'il l'était.

Il se souvint d'avoir sauvé Hermione d'un troll, et de l'amitié solide qui avait grandi de leur expérience partagée. L'amitié qui, à la fin, n'avait rien signifié.

Harry essaya de nettoyer son esprit, mais ce fut impossible. Il marchait vite maintenant, sentant sa peau frissonner à l'idée de rester dans la sombre forêt. Il implorait toujours la lumière du soleil, même après tous ces mois.

Lentement, les arbres s'espaçaient, et Harry s'arrêta devant une barrière en bois. À l'horizon, il pouvait voir une ville, il sauta la barrière et s'y dirigea. Elle paraissait Moldu, donc il ne prit pas la peine de changer son apparence.

Merlin, il était fatigué.

Il prit une feuille, et la métamorphosa en billet de vingt livres. Pas vraiment légal, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Un geste de la main, et ses robes devinrent un polo et un jean.

La ville était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il marcha péniblement pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider où aller. Il devait trouver un endroit où rester, mais constata soudainement qu'il n'avait plus de motivation pour faire quoi que soit. Il s'arrêta devant un bar, et après quelques secondes de réflexions de délibération, poussa la porte et entra. Il était sombre et crasseux, alors il prit une chaise à la table la plus éloignée dans le fond du bar, là où c'était peu éclairé et étrangement accueillant.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que d'autres clients n'arrivent. À ce moment, Harry était un peu ivre. Il était assis seul dans le coin, sirotant avec morosité sa boisson et pensant combien il était pathétique. Il se demandait ce que penseraient les gens s'ils le voyaient. Il se sentait en colère de devoir s'en soucier, et honteux de lui-même. Il regarda les autres clients. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir choisi un bar particulièrement réputé. Il y avait un groupe de personnes qui célébraient un anniversaire, mais à part eux, la clientèle semblait composée d'ivrognes et de prostituées.

Ayant honte, Harry se leva en chancelant et partit, trébuchant dans la ruelle à côté du bar. Il s'appuya contre le mur, entendant la porte du bar s'ouvrir puis se fermer avec un bruit sec.

« Bonjour mon précieux, » dit une voix basse et rauque à côté de lui. Harry avança, et regarda avec trouble dans la direction d'où la voix provenait. « Partant pour un bon temps ? »

« Euh… »

Des mains le poussèrent contre le mur, mais il ne se débattit pas, comprenant vaguement ce qui se passait.

Des seins lourds se pressèrent contre sa poitrine et une bouche rencontra la sienne.

« Mumm, » murmura-t-il, alors que des mains levaient sa chemise et se déplacèrent sur sa poitrine. Dans son état d'ébriété, Harry se sentit réagir, exhortant les mains qui fouillaient dans sa ceinture.

Mais soudainement, un souvenir flasha dans sa tête, de la tante Pétunia conduisant Dudley loin d'une scène presque identique à celle-ci quand ils étaient plus jeunes, sifflant sur les gens sales, dégoutants.

Harry ne voulait pas ressembler à cela. Avec un gémissement incohérent, il poussa la femme et trébucha sur le trottoir. Se sentant sale et repoussant, il murmura un sort de sobriété qu'il avait appris de Ron et Seamus lors de leur sixième année, en essayant de ne pas penser à eux, redressa ses vêtements et partit, ignorant les cris venant de la femme.

Il se sentait malade, maintenant, et frustré. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était impossible. Il n'avait nulle part où aller et personne vers qui se tourner. Frappé par une impulsion, une impulsion incompréhensible, il alla dans une ruelle et transplana.

**oOoOo**

Privet Drive était plus vert qu'il ne l'avait jamais été l'herbe était abondante et les fleurs étaient de couleurs vives. Harry pouvait presque, s'il fermait les yeux, se rappeler de tous ses souvenirs d'Avant, que les choses étaient comme elles l'avaient toujours été.

_Vas-y, Garçon… Tu seras désolé._

_Je suis désolé, Oncle Vernon, je ne voulais pas dire-_

_Sors ! Toi, ingrat, pathétique._

_Tes parents étaient de pathétiques perdants. Pas étonnant que tu leur ressembles_.

Oui, comme autrefois.

Peut-être qu'il était vraiment pathétique, s'il regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas y retourner. Étant désillusionné sur le trottoir, Harry se demandait s'il devait aller à l'intérieur. Peut-être frapper à la porte et dire bonjour. Peut-être qu'ils avaient ses affaires. Peut-être qu'ils les avaient brulées, mis aux poubelles il y a des années. Peut-être qu'ils les avaient enfermées au grenier, ou dans ce placard qu'il avait appelé maison si longtemps.

Il se demanda s'ils viendraient le chercher. Il aurait pu tout imaginer.

_Oh oui, il était là, le petit délinquant. Pas si petit désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ? Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous n'alliez plus revoir le petit bâtard_…

Il se demanda si Dudley vivait encore à la maison.

Harry cligna des yeux, prenant conscience qu'un bruit venait de la rue. Se tournant pour regarder, il vit une petite voiture noire avec les vitres noires, teintées. Elle était conduite plus rapidement que la vitesse légale, la musique forte, et Harry fut forcé de sortir du chemin alors que la voiture s'engageait au Numéro 4 avec un crissement des pneus et une odeur de caoutchouc brulé. Elle fut au ralenti pendant un moment avant que le moteur ne s'arrête et que la portière ne s'ouvre.

Un homme sortit, grand et blond et avec un corps presque athlétique. Légèrement potelé, une paire de lunettes de soleil élégante et un costume sombre complétaient le look séduisant. Harry fut surpris alors que l'homme enlevait ses lunettes et levait les yeux vers la maison. Avait-il vraiment manqué beaucoup de choses ?

_Voyons, sors de là, petit monstre. Comment vas-tu aller à cette école, maintenant, hein ?_

« Bonjour, cousin, » dit Harry, annulant le sort. Dudley sursauta et pivota, et dès qu'il vit Harry, son visage pâlit visiblement. Dudley se racla la gorge bruyamment, et tourna sa tête en un mouvement convulsif vers la maison et revint vers Harry.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Vas-tu nous tuer ? »

Harry sourit sans humour.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » questionna-t-il légèrement. Dudley eut l'air de s'étouffer.

« Tu as tué tous ces gens… ils nous l'ont dit… »

Harry le regarda avec pitié, quoiqu'il ne fût sûr de savoir pourquoi il ressentait cela.

« Ils se sont trompés, » répliqua calmement Harry. « Je n'ai tué personne, je ne vais certainement pas te blesser. »

Il haussa ses épaules. « J'avais l'envie de venir ici, peut-être voir comment vous allez. Dieu seul sait pourquoi. »

Dudley le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avec confusion puis renifla, faisant penser à son père.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire exactement que je suis heureux de te voir. »

Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau, mais sentit un coup bref de douleur. Pourquoi devait-il réagir si fortement en voyant son cousin, alors que Dudley ne ressentait rien ? Il bannit les pensées de sa tête et son visage devint calme et placide de nouveau. Il sourit et regarda la voiture.

« C'est la tienne ? »

Le regard de Dudley fut suspicieux pendant une seconde avant d'être remplacé par la fierté. Il la regarda d'un air évaluatif.

« Oui, achetée par moi-même. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Où as-tu obtenu l'argent pour ça ? »

Dudley fronça les sourcils, mais il n'était pas irrité.

« J'ai obtenu un travail quand j'avais seize ans. J'ai économisé pendant trois ans, » ricana-t-il. « Mais tu ne sais rien là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es jamais revenu à la maison cette année. »

Harry le regarda sans bouger. Il n'allait pas laisser Dudley le déconcerter.

_Je vous condamne à un emprisonnement à vie…_

_Ce sera une semaine dans le placard pour ça, garçon_…

Harry sourit.

« Tu as changé, Dudley. Perdu du poids à ce que je vois. Que fais-tu ? »

Dudley se renfrogna, quoiqu'il semblait fier de ses accomplissements.

« J'ai commencé ma propre affaire à la sortie du lycée. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'université. Papa a un peu aidé avec la mise en place, mais je suis en pleine expansion, » rayonna-t-il. Il parla de lui après s'être lancé, comme s'il était heureux de ne pas être un salaud inutile désormais. Puis, il le regarda soudainement nerveux. « Je, euh, je vais demander en mariage ma petite amie ce soir. »

« Petite-amie ? » répéta Harry instinctivement.

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans, » dit Dudley, souriant timidement.

Harry avait envie de pleurer. Comment Dudley, qui avait fait de son enfance une misère, pouvait être cette personne ? Dudley, qui était maintenant en forme, beau, et _heureux_. Dudley, qui avait apparemment trouvé _l'amour_. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que Dudley ait tout et que lui n'ait rien ?

Harry leva les yeux vers la maison.

« Félicitations, » dit-il, « ça doit être super. »

« Oui, ça l'est, » déclara Dudley, la voix chaude. Harry était sûr qu'il avait oublié à qui il parlait. À n'importe quel moment, il pourrait dire à Harry de partir, et celui-ci partirait sans surprises ou ressentiments.

« Tes parents sont à la maison ? » demanda Harry.

Le regard de Dudley se durcit et il dévisagea Harry.

« Oui, je viens leur rendre visite. Ils paniqueront s'ils te voient. Que veux-tu, de toute façon ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je suppose que je pensais pouvoir venir et voir comment vous allez. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Dudley le regarda étrangement, un sourire en coin sur son visage.

« Nulle part où aller ? Tu ne le dis qu'au sens figuré, n'est-ce pas ? Et en ce qui concerne tous tes amis de cette école anormale ? »

Harry sourit tristement.

« Je n'ai jamais menti, Dudley. »

Dudley semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, se balançant sur ses pieds.

« Écoute, Potter- Harry. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime bien, mais je sais que j'ai été un vrai trou du cul quand on était enfant, et je suppose que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que je le regrette vraiment aujourd'hui, et… je suis désolé. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je ne _te_ blâme pas, Dudley. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'appréciais particulièrement non plus, mais on ne t'a pas montré une autre façon de me traiter. »

Dudley sembla vraiment regretter son comportement du passé.

« Papa a eu une crise cardiaque, tu sais, » lâcha-t-il. Harry le fixa.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis vraiment étonné, » répliqua-t-il. Il regarda rêveusement la maison. « Ce serait mieux si je n'entre pas. Il pourrait en avoir une autre par ma faute. »

La bouche de Dudley s'étira.

« Ça voudrait presque le coup rien que pour voir son visage, » murmura-t-il.

« Ouais, » dit Harry, souriant.

Dudley semblait calme maintenant, après le choc de revoir Harry pour la première fois en quatre ans, et le regarda d'un regard critique.

« Tu sais que tu as l'air d'être une merde, » dit-il.

« Quelle bonne observation , » répondit Harry froidement. « Merci pour le compliment. »

Dudley fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis sérieux, mec. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Harry sentit que son faux sourire plaqué sur son visage y resterait pour toujours s'il ne partait pas.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, Dudley, » dit-il, reculant d'un pas. « Bonne chance pour ce soir. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, je le pense réellement. »

Harry pivota et commença à marcher, trop vite pour sembler décontracté.

Il passait juste devant le Numéro 2 lorsque Dudley cria après lui.

« Merci ! »

**oOoOo**

L'Ordre du Phoenix s'était rassemblé au bord du lac, regardant le coucher du soleil. En réalité, ce n'était pas particulièrement un éblouissant coucher de soleil, ni un agréable après-midi, mais pour ceux qui se tenaient les uns contre les autres, cela semblait la soirée la plus parfaite depuis de nombreuses années.

_Harry se demanda si son agonie n'aurait jamais de fin_.

Voldemort avait disparu, livré à un destin plus apte que tout autre. Il n'y aurait plus de morts, plus de peur, et plus de douleur. La vie pouvait continuer, et ils pouvaient être libres.

_Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, où il allait, ni comment il devait se sentir. La frustration le consommait_.

Mais à propos, s'inquiétaient-ils à propos d'Harry Potter ? Était-ce vraiment lui, ou un autre enfant prophétisé, après toutes ces années ? Non, ont-ils affirmé. Harry Potter était effectivement revenu. Ils avaient trouvé sa baguette, identique dans les moindres détails à sa première baguette, et cela ne faisait que confirmer leurs croyances.

_Je veux tellement les haïr. Je veux qu'ils sentent ce que j'ai vécu. Je veux oublier tout d'eux._

_Et en même temps, je ne peux pas_.

Ils le trouveraient, ils avaient même commencé à le chercher. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et tout finirait bien.

_Ils me trouveront. Ils le veulent pour que ça redevienne comme avant. _

Certains d'entre eux avaient pleuré, quand ils avaient réalisé ce qu'ils avaient fait. Au début, ils avaient été incertains, se demandant si Voldemort ne voulait pas donner un dernier coup à Dumbledore, mais Grey s'était avancé, et l'avait vaincu, et ils surent que Voldemort avait dit la vérité. Tom Jedusort était sous la garde du Ministère, étant questionné.

_Faible, monstre lâche, pleurnicheur._

_Insupportable…_

_Monstre pleurnicheur…_

_Snivellus ! Fais-moi descendre Potter. Je te hais._

_Je vous hais tous_.

**oOoOo**

Dans la nuit, Harry s'enregistra dans un petit hôtel au nom de Tristan Grey, utilisant une fausse carte d'identité et de l'argent métamorphosé. Il alla au lit tôt et dormit toute la nuit, et même lorsque le soleil entra dans la chambre le matin suivant, il garda fermement les yeux fermés, souhaitant que la noirceur du sommeil le prenne pour toujours. Cet engourdissement morne qu'il sentait quand il ignorait les souvenirs était meilleur que de faire face à la vérité.

Il se demanda ce que cette journée lui apporterait. Il devra décider, bientôt, où il irait. Toutes ses émotions lui criaient de s'abandonner au monde des Moldus, mais il sentit instinctivement, au fond, que ce ne serait pas son chemin. Il savait sans aucun doute qu'il retournerait vers _eux_, ou il n'y aurait aucun aboutissement. Il craignait le jour où cela arriverait le considérant avec agitation et appréhension.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que ses actions semblaient prédéterminées, il n'avait aucune notion de la façon dont il pourrait éventuellement y faire face. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de voir de la pitié sur leurs visages.

**oOoOo**

Rogue n'était en aucun cas un homme compatissant, il avait fait face à de trop nombreuses épreuves pour être empathique avec quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré ce fait, savoir qu'un garçon innocent avait passé la majeure partie de son adolescence en prison évoquait en lui un coup de honte et – il ose l'admettre – de regret. Sentir une telle chose pour un Potter était simplement abominable, cependant malgré cela, il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que leur traitement avait été inhumain.

Il s'avéra qu'il respectait Potter, non pas pour le fait qu'après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, il les avait encore sauvés, mais parce qu'il avait eu le courage de revenir dans leur société.

Rogue sourit avec mépris de la scène devant lui, mais ce fut sans enthousiasme. Après tout, même lui n'était pas immunisé à la jovialité d'une telle occasion. La réunion d'aujourd'hui serait la dernière de l'Ordre de Phoenix, car Voldemort était vaincu, et c'était l'occasion de le célébrer.

La nuit dernière, Rogue, qui avait vraiment _apprécié_ le défilé d'étoiles filantes, se retrouva à admirer la beauté des multiples arcs-en-ciel s'étendant à travers le ciel du matin. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le luxe de se livrer à de tels plaisirs simples. Un raclement de gorge amena le silence dans la pièce et un Dumbledore rayonnant se mit debout.

« Je sais, » dit-il, « que vous êtes confus quant à savoir si nous pouvons célébrer cette journée. » D'un regard, il fit le tour de la salle, jusqu'à rencontrer celui de Rogue.

« J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Célébrer vous le pouvez, car le règne de Voldemort est terminé. Harry nous reviendra, je m'en occuperai, et il aura tous nos remerciements et notre plus grande gratitude. »

Rogue pouvait à peine croire la légèreté avec laquelle Dumbledore approchait un tel sujet. Assurément, il ne croyait pas que Potter viendrait simplement lorsqu'il l'appellerait. Rogue ne le ferait certainement pas, s'il avait été dans une situation similaire. D'autre part, Dumbledore connait le garçon – l'homme – mieux que lui, et Potter était toujours extrêmement confiant et pardonnait facilement.

« Avez-vous trouvé un signe de lui, Albus ? » demanda en larmes Mrs Weasley. Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Je pense qu'il a pris refuge dans le monde Moldu, mais je ne serais dire où. Il pourrait être loin à ce jour. »

« Mais il n'a surement pas les moyens, Dumbledore, » dit un autre. Celui-ci considéra cette réponse attentivement.

« Durant le mois où j'ai connus Harry comme Tristan Grey, il est évident que ses pouvoirs ont beaucoup augmenté. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il ait une connaissance suffisante des Moldus. Il a, après tout, grandi parmi eux. »

Rogue passa le reste de la réunion à ne pas vraiment écouter, mais à scruter les membres de l'Ordre dans la pièce. La guerre avait coûté des deux côtés. Sept ans étaient, après tout, très longs. Aucun membre de l'infernale famille Weasley n'avait péri, malheureusement, bien que la jeune Ginny Weasley ait été gravement traumatisée pas son expérience et que les deux fauteurs de troubles aient des cicatrices.

Weasley et Granger, bien sûr, étaient indemnes. Granger avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, sans doute pour Potter. Il supposa cependant qu'elle avait au moins eu une excuse valable pour témoigner contre lui. Lui aussi avait été dupé par les machinations du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avait cru comme elle que Potter avait cassé sous la pression et avait cédé.

Granger aurait été la huitième victime de Potter, et à ce moment personne n'avait le moindre doute quant à savoir si Potter aurait finalement pris sa vie. Il avait essayé de la violer, et si Rogue n'était pas intervenu, nul doute qu'il aurait réussi.

Son regard voyagea vers Remus Lupin. Le loup-garou ne l'avait pas cru quand on lui avait raconté, et avait été le dernier à l'accepter lorsqu'il avait vu les corps des victimes.

Toute l'épreuve avait été traumatisante pour toutes les personnes concernées ceux qui connaissaient la prophétie avaient été finalement forcés à accepter que même si Potter avait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le ferait.

Minerva était assise avec rigidité sur sa chaise, regardant le plus vieux, mais était plus relaxée qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Sa posture émettait une tristesse cependant, qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Ils seraient tous dehors demain, à la recherche de Potter, et il serait inclus. Il eut pitié pour celui qui le trouverait.

**oOoOo**

Harry passa trois jours à s'exercer. À s'exercer et à se souvenir. Il commençait à craindre que son esprit ne se remette jamais de l'assaut qu'il avait subi à Azkaban. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu un trou de mémoire pendant presque vingt minutes, le plus long jusqu'ici. Le désespoir était tellement consumant qu'il craignait que son expérience devienne une obsession et qu'il s'attarde sur elle pour toujours. Depuis un jour maintenant, il envisageait, encore et encore, la possibilité d'en finir avec sa vie, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Chaque fois que la pensée entrait dans sa tête, cela déclenchait des souvenirs. Il était un lâche… un monstre…

Battement de paupières.

Concentration.

Il avait presque eu un vide à nouveau. La seule option était de cesser de penser complètement, mais c'était impossible. Les pensées passaient aléatoirement dans sa tête, déclenchant d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait très envie d'une sortie, d'une escape, mais rien ne vint. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie comme cela, il le savait, mais à quoi sa vie ressemblait-elle maintenant ? Pour quoi vivrait-il ? Il n'a pas d'amis, pas de famille, et pas de biens. Il n'y avait rien pour le garder occupé.

Durant les trois derniers jours, après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, il avait couru d'un endroit à un autre, sans aucune destination en tête. Il était allé dans cinq hôtels, s'enregistrant deux fois dans un hôtel différent le même jour sans aucune raison. Ses séquences de pensées étaient illogiques, sautant dans tous les sens. Il avait envisagé d'aller voir un médecin Moldu, puis avait rejeté immédiatement l'idée.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, donc il courait.

**oOoOo**

Les semaines passèrent, et Harry sombra dans une profonde dépression, pire que celle qu'il avait connue à Azkaban. Ici, dans le monde réel, il pouvait penser clairement à ses souvenirs qu'il se rappelait, et il ne pouvait pas les oublier lorsqu'il tombait endormi ou évanoui. Il admit qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne mangeait pas, dormait à peine il était une épave. Il se noyait dans quelque chose qui ne le tuerait pas, mais dont il était impossible de s'échapper.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à courir, continuer à vivre le jour comme maintenant.

Donc un matin, Harry prit une décision. Il se leva, brossa ses cheveux, et changea ses vêtements. Il mit ses chaussures et alla en ville. Quelle ville exactement il n'était pas sûr, mais il s'en souciait guère. C'était un dimanche, puisque l'église était remplie, et plus loin se trouvait un marché. Il erra à travers les stands, les yeux glissants de façon désintéressés sur les produits.

C'était rafraichissant, d'aller à l'extérieur. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair, l'herbe verte. Il pouvait presque se souvenir d'être heureux. Il regardait une tapisserie, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il leva les yeux et la vit.

Elle l'avait vue au même moment, son visage pâle et bouche bée. Elle cria son nom et il sentit que son cœur ratait un battement dans la panique. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Derrière elle se trouvait un panneau. 'Ottery St Catchpole,' lut-il. Harry blanchit. Il se retourna et commença à courir, entendit Hermione l'appeler, mais il l'ignora. Il devait partir d'ici. Ils envahiraient en masse cet endroit en quelques minutes, cherchant Harry Potter. Il devait partir. Comment avait-il été aussi stupide ? Il aurait dû changer son apparence, aurait dû faire semblant d'être une autre personne.

Il s'engouffra dans un bâtiment public et transplana, se concentrant à peine. Il arriva quelque part- et marcha. Sera-t-il capable de sortir sans crainte et sans être découvert ?

Il donna violemment un coup de pied dans une pierre et manqua de perdre son équilibre et de tomber dans le fossé. Il se demanda où il était. Il devait être quelque part où il avait déjà été avant, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu transplaner ici, mais il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Il transplana de nouveau, au cas où ils l'auraient suivi, et se retrouva dans une petite rue miteuse à côté d'un bar.

Il quitta la ruelle et, en remontant dans un cadre plus respectable de la ville, trouva rapidement une petite auberge. Il détestait vivre comme cela.

**oOoOo**

Hermione se précipita vers le Terrier, le visage blanc et sérieux suite à la gravité des évènements. Elle fit irruption dans la cuisine, où Ron était assis avec Fred, George et leur père à la table.

« J'ai vu Harry, » dit-elle, « dans le village, au marché. »

Les quatre hommes furent sur leurs pieds en un instant, et Fred jetait déjà la poudre de cheminette pour contacter Dumbledore.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Ron brutalement, son visage pâle.

« Oui, il m'a reconnu. » Les épaules d'Hermione se baissèrent. « Il est parti en courant. »

Fred finit sa conversation dans le feu avec quelqu'un et se retourna vers eux.

« Ils sont sur le chemin, » dit-il en haletant, le visage rougit par le feu.

« Qui ? » demanda Ron.

« Quelques membres de l'Ordre qui étaient à Poudlard. »

« Devons-nous attendre ? Il pourrait partir, » dit Ron, avec agitation.

« Ils arrivent tout de suite, » répliqua Fred, s'éloignant de la cheminée, et fidèle à sa parole, il y eut un _whooosh_ et Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée, suivi de près par McGonagall, Rogue, Remus et Tonks.

« Bonjour, » dit Dumbledore gaiement, bien que ses yeux soient graves. Il fit un signe au quatre derrière lui.

« Montre-nous le chemin, Hermione, » dit-il.

Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures, mais Harry était parti, et ils retournèrent au Terrier avec résignation.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il veut être retrouvé, » murmura Hermione, « vous auriez dû voir son visage, et la façon dont il a couru lorsqu'il m'a vu. »

« Alors que faisait-il là s'il ne veut pas être trouvé ? » demanda Ron, un peu en colère.

« Peut-être, » commença froidement Rogue, « qu'il ne savait pas où il était. »

Ron leva les yeux avec dérision.

« Il n'est pas stupide. Il savait où il était, Rogue. »

Rogue haussa les épaules avec un ricanement.

« Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, rien de plus. »

« S'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, » soupira Dumbledore gravement, « alors laissons-le venir lorsqu'il sera prêt. »

Rogue s'abstint de rouler des yeux, mais il ricana intérieurement. Ils avaient eu cette conversation de nombreuses fois, et cela faisait déjà un mois que Potter avait disparu.

Ron tapa du poing sur la table.

« Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter, » dit-il fermement. « Nous devons le trouver. »

Rogue poussa un soupire impatient.

« Weasley, si l'idiot ne souhaite pas avoir notre compagnie, qui sommes-nous pour le forcer ? Pour ma part, je n'ai aucun désir de passer le reste de ma vie à lui courir après. »

Ron semblait prêt à répliquer, mais Dumbledore le stoppa.

« Nous allons continuer à le chercher, » dit-il lentement, « mais Severus a raison, nous ne pouvons pas le faire éternellement. À un certain moment, il faudra accepter la défaite. Mais en ce moment, nous ne devons pas perdre espoir. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « À quoi ressemblait-il ? »demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira et s'assit à côté de Ron.

« Plus maigre que lorsqu'il était enseignant à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, pour vous dire la vérité. Et ses yeux… » Elle se secoua la tête. Ron mit un bras réconfortant autour d'elle, mais ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants et sa mâchoire crispée.

« Donc il n'était pas heureux de te voir ? Ou effrayé ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Il n'a pas montré d'expression, il est juste resté là à me regarder. Il avait l'air triste, avec une certaine expression dans ses yeux, mais avant que je puisse voir il était déjà parti. »

Rogue renifla. Stupides, saletés de sentiments. Dumbledore lui envoya un regard d'avertissement puis soupira.

« Très bien. Il n'y a rien de plus que nous pouvons faire maintenant. Nous devrions retourner à Poudlard, et je vous informerai sur ce que nous ferons. »

**oOoOo**

Harry se réveilla le dimanche suivant et trébucha dans la salle de bain. Il s'était déplacé dans des hôtels différents tous les jours de la semaine, ayant craint d'être retrouvé ou suivi. C'était ridicule, il le savait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se lava le visage, prenant son apparence. Avec lassitude, il poussa un soupir du fond du cœur, se tourna du robinet, et alla dans le petit salon. Il s'affala dans le fauteuil usé et se pinça l'arête du nez, fermant les yeux avec fatigue.

Après quelques secondes d'ennui frustré, il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine, où son état de demi-paix et calme se brisa.

« Alors? » dit une voix froide venant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se figea, baissa la tête, mais ne se retourna pas. « C'est ce que vous êtes devenu ? Caché comme un lâche dans le monde Moldu ? »

Harry se raidit, mais Rogue ne sembla pas le remarquer.

_Lâche…Monstre… _

Battements de paupières.

Concentration.

Courir.

Il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Il entendit Rogue parler.

« Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser vous échapper si facilement, Potter, lorsque nous ne faisons rien d'autre que vous chercher, vous décidez de fuir ? Retournez-vous et parlez-moi ! » Craqua-t-il.

Face à aucune option autre que d'ignorer Rogue, il se retourna.

Celui-ci eut du mal à croire que c'était l'homme qui s'était tenu devant lui avec tant de confiance il y a juste deux mois. Les cheveux de Potter étaient négligés et ébouriffés, cachant son visage. Ses joues étaient maigres, et sa peau pâle. Des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux et il semblait refermé sur lui-même, légèrement courbé. Son regard n'était pas sur Rogue, mais au loin, comme s'il était en transe. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était Grey. Soudain, Potter sembla revenir à lui et son regard se fixa sur Rogue avec une expression insondable.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix ferme. Contredisant son apparence.

Rogue ricana.

« Je pensais que c'était évident, Potter, » dit-il. « Le monde magique veut que son héros revienne. » Une expression non identifiable passa sur le visage de Potter puis il reprit son masque de lassitude. Soudain, il retourna dans le salon et chuta dans le fauteuil, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il fit signe à Rogue de s'assoir en face de lui. Celui-ci se moqua et rejeta l'offre. Au lieu de cela, il regarda la pièce vide et l'apparence du 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'.

« Y-a-t-il une raison pour que vous ne vous occupiez pas de vous ? » demanda-t-il vicieusement, le ton moqueur. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et de nouveau, Rogue aperçut l'étrange regard vide dans ses yeux. Cela l'intrigua, mais le silence d'Harry augmenta sa colère.

« Eh bien ? » Harry se secoua.

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Regardez votre état ! Vous êtes clairement malade, et vous avez besoin d'un repas approprié. » Pendant un instant, il se sentit dégouté. Il s'avança d'un coup et attrapa le bras d'Harry.

« Je vous emmène voir Dumbledore et il traitera avec vous. » Il tira Harry sur ses pieds, mais celui-ci vacilla loin de lui, le fixant des yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de répliquer.

« Je ne reviendrais pas. » Rogue ricana. Il savait que Potter serait un ennui.

« Oh, eh bien je ne pense que vous ayez le choix en la matière, Potter. Je refuse de passer mon temps à vous rechercher, ce qui sera certainement le cas si je ne reviens pas avec vous aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne reviendrais _pas_. » cracha Harry. Rogue posa son regard sur ses vêtements en lambeaux puis sur son visage. Il lança un regard furieux.

« Ma tolérance à des limites, Potter. Vous viendrez avec moi, de gré ou de force. »

Le visage d'Harry afficha sa colère.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Rogue. » cracha-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer pour quoi que ce soit. »

Rogue réalisa que c'était vrai. Bien qu'il sache que Grey avait été Potter, il associait toujours l'homme devant lui au garçon de seize ans envoyé à Azkaban, et non pas le professeur calme, confiant. L'homme en face de lui n'était certainement pas un enfant, il était une épave, et il le lui dit.

Harry rit à cette annonce.

« Vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » railla Rogue, sachant la réaction de Potter. À sa grande surprise, cela eut l'effet de calmer Harry.

« Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose, » dit-il doucement.

Rogue le regarda et prit avec hésitation le deuxième fauteuil. Il se pencha en arrière et joignit ses mains, regardant Harry, qui semblait être figé.

« Vous admettez avoir besoin d'aide, » dit-il. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accepté lorsque nous vous l'avons offert ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Rogue.

« Que feriez-vous pour m'aider ? Que ferait Dumbledore ? Aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de reprendre ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ne voulez-vous pas que tout soit de nouveau normal ? La guerre est finie, Potter. La vérité a été découverte. Tout peut redevenir comme avant. »

Harry éclata de rire, un ricanement qui était presque frénétique. Il s'arrêta enfin, et regarda Rogue circonspect.

« Sur _tous_ les gens que je me serai entendu dire ça, » siffla-t-il, « je n'aurai certainement pas pensé à vous. Si vous croyez cela, c'est que vous êtes un imbécile. »

Rogue ricana légèrement à l'insulte.

« La seule chose qui est entre vous et le monde est votre pardon, Potter. »

« Mon pardon ? Vous voulez que je leur pardonne ? » Harry secoua sa tête. « Cela peut être considéré, mais il y a bien plus encore, Rogue, bien plus. »

Rogue l'observa avec curiosité, puis avec inquiétude lorsqu'Harry blanchit de nouveau. Celui-ci cligna les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas revenir, Rogue, et rien ne sera jamais pareil. Je ne suis plus la même personne que j'étais, et je ne pense pas que je puisse essayer de l'être. »

« Alors que proposiez-vous de faire de votre vie ? » questionna Rogue. « Vivre comme un Moldu ? »

Harry scruta ses mains avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur, » murmura-t-il, adoptant l'ancien titre. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux et je ne sais pas comment je me sens. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que… »

« Que… ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » souffla-t-il. « Je ne suis sûr de rien. » Son visage se durcit. « Et je veux plus avoir cette conversation. Partez s'il vous plaît. Dites que je ne veux pas être trouvé, et si, par un affreux miracle, je désire les revoir, j'irai les chercher moi-même. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils à cette saute d'humeur. Harry se frotta le front et Rogue réalisa qu'il avait fait presque ça constamment depuis son arrivée ici.

« Votre cicatrice vous gêne toujours ? »

Harry s'esclaffa.

« Tom Jedusor n'est pas mort, Rogue, et maintenant il a tout le temps pour me tourmenter. »

Harry se leva brusquement et Rogue fit de même.

« Je vous ai demandé de partir, » dit-il doucement.

Rogue l'examina attentivement.

« Vous avez beaucoup changé, Potter. » observa-t-il. Harry haussa les sourcils.

« C'est une bonne observation, » répliqua-t-il sarcastique. « Pensiez-vous que ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Rogue allait répondre d'une façon similaire lorsqu'il vit Harry blanchir à nouveau. Il agita lentement une main devant son visage, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit le bras et toucha Harry.

« Potter ? » Il croisa les bras, se demandant quoi faire. Une minute plus tard, Harry revint à lui.

« C'est le problème avec tout le monde, » dit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Ils s'attendent à ce que je revienne après tout ce qui s'est passé, et que soit comme avant. »

Il s'arrêta devant l'expression de Rogue.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » questionna Rogue, sa voix aiguisée.

« Faire quoi ? » répliqua Harry, se figeant.

« Depuis que je suis ici, vous avez été absent à plusieurs intervalles. Tout à l'heure, ce fut plus d'une minute. »

Harry le regarda un peu alarmé.

« Sortez, » grogna-t-il. Il se retourna pour partir de la pièce, mais Rogue le saisit et le tira violemment vers lui.

« Dites moi ce que c'est, » exigea Rogue, ne libérant pas son emprise sur le bras d'Harry.

« Bien, » cracha Harry avec malveillance. « Vous voulez savoir ? J'ai été à Azkaban pendant _trois ans_, Rogue. Je suis _fou_. Mon esprit est complètement détruit. Il n'est pas totalement rétabli et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse l'être un jour. »

Il rit à l'expression de Rogue, qui sembla sans pitié, dérision ou moquerie, mais surprise.

« Quoi ? » cria Harry. « Vous pensiez que vous pouvez m'enfermer à Azkaban et m'en ressortir complètement intact ? À l'endroit où même les Mangemorts, qui _aimaient_ la torture et tuer, devenaient fous. Moi, qui avais plus de mauvais souvenirs que n'importe qui ? »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, Potter. » chuchota Rogue, et Harry n'eut le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait qu'il tomba dans l'obscurité.

**oOoOo**

L'infirmerie de Poudlard, pensa Harry, avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert les yeux. Il se souvenait de l'odeur, de la fraîcheur des draps, et même de la sensation de l'endroit, et il sentit un soudain élancement de nostalgie. Il poussa un soupir. Comment Rogue avait-il _osé_ lui faire ça ? Il sentit la panique monter en lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore leur faire face. Il ne pouvait pas. Il garda ses yeux crispés, écoutant un signe de vie dans la salle au-delà de son lit. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne, ou ils étaient si calmes qu'il ne pût les entendre. S'il était chanceux, il pourrait être en mesure de se faufiler dehors, mais après tous les soucis qu'ils ont eu pour le trouver, il doutait. En dehors de ça, le fait que l'année scolaire avait commencé cela signifiait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants autour.

Il ouvrit les yeux et mis ses lunettes. La lumière matinale filtrait à travers les fenêtres, et il sentit un rayon d'espoir pendant une minute. Il était trop tôt pour que quiconque soit levé. Baissant le regard sur lui, il vit avec consternation qu'il était vêtu d'une robe d'hôpital, et il regarda autour de lui si il y avait d'autres vêtements adéquats. Il en repéra à côté de la commode et, tirant le rideau de son lit, se changea rapidement et silencieusement. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il changea d'apparence, cheveux auburn, la peau plus foncée, les yeux marron.

_Tu ressembles tellement à ton père – mais tu as les yeux de ta mère_.

Il détestait changer son apparence naturelle, cela le confortait, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Avec un léger soupir de contrariété, Harry s'avança.

« Je ne ferais pas cela, si j'étais vous, » prononça une voix traînante sur le côté. Harry s'arrêta et regarda froidement le propriétaire de cette voix. Un Auror, pensa-t-il, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son visage prie une expression alarmée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous assure que je le suis, » dit-il, enlevant l'illusion. La tension disparut chez l'homme.

« Je pense que la question serait plutôt, qui êtes-vous, vous? » dit Harry, irrité. L'Auror sourit.

« Je suis ici pour être sûr que vous ne vous échappiez pas, » dit-il. « Et pour alerter les personnes nécessaires à votre réveil. »

« L'avez-vous fait ? » demanda froidement Harry.

« Pas encore, » dit l'Auror.

« Bien, » répliqua Harry. Il fit un pas.

« Hum, hum, » fit l'Auror. Comment osait-il parler à Harry de cette façon condescendante ? Harry commença à marcher, et découvrit soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. L'air devient rapidement lourd, comme s'il marchait dans du miel, puis le repoussa avec une sensation de picotement. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui tandis que l'Auror souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cracha Harry.

« Une barrière, » répondit l'Auror comme si c'était évident.

« Pourquoi est-elle là ? » demanda Harry. L'Auror haussa un sourcil.

« Pour vous empêcher de vous enfuir, bien sûr. »

Harry frissonna à l'idée d'être emprisonné à nouveau et sa colère grandit.

« Et pourquoi, si je peux demander, suis-je gardé contre ma volonté ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix calme.

L'attitude de l'Auror était gênante maintenant. Il pensait clairement qu'il était meilleur qu'Harry, un être supérieur.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il y a toujours des questions sur votre innocence, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, » répliqua-t-il ironiquement. « Le ministère ne veut pas que vous vous enfuyiez. »

_Des questions sur mon innocence ?_

« Des questions sur mon innocence ? »murmura Harry, menaçant, avançant vers l'Auror. Puis plus fort, « _Des questions_ ? »

L'Auror recula légèrement, bien que son visage reste calme.

« Vous pouvez retourner dans votre lit, Potter, tandis que j'appelle Dumbledore. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir. »

« Au risque de paraître arrogant, Auror, je vous assure que je le peux. »

Celui-ci lui lança un regard incrédule et hautain. Avec un ricanement dérisoire, Harry se tourna vers la barrière pour l'étudier pendant une seconde. Il se retourna vers l'Auror, levant ses mains. Ce dernier cligna des yeux. Harry pivota et sortit de la zone précédemment délimitée par la barrière.

« H-Hey, » dit l'Auror, sa voix paniquée. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Où allez-vous ? »

Harry l'ignora et s'éloigna.

« Stupéfix, » cria l'Auror. Le sort rebondit sur le dos d'Harry. Un autre suivit, mais il semblait que l'Auror avait abandonné, et Harry vit un Patronus entre lui et la porte. À sa droite, une porte s'ouvrit, et Madame Pomfresh émergea de son bureau. Sa main alla sur sa bouche.

« Oh mon dieu, Mr Potter, » dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « Vous ne devriez pas sortir du lit. »

_Vous êtes encore fatigué, Mr Potter, retournez au lit immédiatement !_

_Tsk, Tsk, que pensait-il, à essayer de se guérir lui-même ?_

_Détraqueurs, dragon, que vont-ils infliger aux étudiants la prochaine fois ? Complètement honteux !_

_C'est honteux, Potter ! _

Clignement des yeux.

Concentration.

« Madame Pomfresh, » dit-il. Sa voix s'enroua soudainement. Il hocha la tête vers elle alors qu'il passait devant elle. Son regard le suivait avec de grands yeux, mais elle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter.

Harry quitta l'infirmerie, ne se souciant pas de modifier son apparence. Mais le retard lui avait coûté. Il parcourut les couloirs avec colère, la fureur rayonnante autour de lui, et arriva enfin au Grand Hall. Un cri annonça son arrivée, et il entendit les pas de l'arrogant Auror derrière lui. Les étudiants se reculèrent, effrayés, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers rapidement, tandis que d'autres restaient sur place, la bouche ouverte.

Peu de personnes le reconnurent, juste ceux qui étaient maintenant en dernière année. Quelqu'un cria, une autre personne l'interpela par son nom, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il vit des étudiants qui petit-déjeunaient, éparpillés. L'air autour de lui craqua alors qu'il marchait sur l'herbe, ses yeux allant immédiatement vers l'endroit où il avait détruit Voldemort.

Il fit encore quelques mètres lorsque Dumbledore parla derrière lui.

« Harry, arrête-toi, » ordonna-t-il, mais Harry continua de marcher. « Arrête-toi, » cria Dumbledore une nouvelle fois, mais quand Harry refusa de l'écouter, il jeta un sort. Harry sentit une force le retenir, le tirant lentement en arrière, puis cela s'estompa.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » cria-t-il. Les élèves étaient partis maintenant, mais leurs visages pâles étaient là, collés aux fenêtres. Dumbledore se tenait sur les marches, baguette à la main. McGonagall et Flitwick étaient debout à côté de lui, ainsi qu'un professeur qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, puis il vit les portes s'ouvrir et Rogue sortir.

Dumbledore descendit une marche et écarta les bras, avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Harry, bon retour. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te saluer correctement lorsque le professeur Rogue t'a ramené, je m'excuse. Viens dans mon bureau et parlons, » dit-il.

Le rictus d'Harry s'agrandit.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, Dumbledore. Ne me traitez pas comme tel. Je l'ai dit Rogue, je n'ai aucune envie de revenir ici et je ne mens pas. Vous n'avez _aucun droit_ de me retenir ici contre ma volonté. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore faiblit légèrement, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose.

« Mr Potter, » haleta le professeur McGonagall, ressemblant à Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry tourna son regard désormais vide vers elle.

« Le professeur Rogue pense que vous avez besoin d'aide, Harry. »

« Vous êtes les dernières personnes dont je veux recevoir de l'aide, » cracha Harry.

Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrir et Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent, le visage rougit par l'effort. Ils semblaient avoir couru depuis le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore et ricana alors qu'il le fixait.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont me convaincre de rester ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il vit le doute dans leurs yeux.

« Harry, ils sont tes amis. Tu leur manques énormément. »

« Amis, » répéta Harry. Et c'est tout ce qu'il dit.

Intérieurement, il pleurait. Ils étaient tous là. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de tendre la main et de prendre les leurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible.

« Cela nous fait mal de te voir si amer, Harry, » dit Dumbledore. « Tu as fait une grande chose pour nous, et tu as les remerciements de tout le monde. Mais surtout, tu as notre tristesse sur ce qui s'est passé et nous demandons ton pardon. »

« Cela _vous _fait mal de me voir amer, Dumbledore ? Cela _vous _fait mal de penser à ce qui m'est arrivé ? _Vous_, qui savez mieux que quiconque pourquoi je ne rejoindrais pas Voldemort. _Vous_, qui en savez mieux sur la prophétie que toute autre personne que moi. _Vous_, qui avez vu Voldemort me posséder à une occasion. »

Il regarda avec lassitude les huit personnes présentes, les regards suppliants, et son visage perdit toute trace de vengeance.

« Je ne suis plus d'ici désormais, » souffla-t-il. Il regarda ses trois vieux amis. « Vous en êtes assurés. »

Hermione et Ginny pleuraient, Ron semblait sur le point de faire pareil. Ils voulaient juste qu'il leur pardonne. Ils voulaient que ça revienne comme avant, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

_Tu échanges ? Vraiment ?_

_Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui échanger quelque chose avant._

_Je pense qu'elle t'a entendue. Ce n'est pas grave._

_Wingardium Leviosa ! Hermione, peux-tu vérifier pour moi ?_

_Bien sûr, Ron. _

Clignement des yeux.

Concentration.

Ils étaient debout à le regarder péniblement. Il vit la compréhension sur le visage de Rogue, et l'homme parla finalement.

« Potter, vous avez clairement besoin d'aide. Combien de temps pensez-vous rester tout seul ? »

Harry dit la vérité à voix haute, pour lui, pour eux, pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

« Le plus court serait le mieux. »

Il ne vit jamais le puissant sort qui le frappa par-derrière, et fut impuissant pour arrêter celui encore plus fort venant de Dumbledore une seconde plus tard.

**oOoOo**

« Veut-il vraiment mourir ? » entendit-il Hermione chuchoter.

« Bien sûr que non, il ne veut pas mourir, » dit la voix sarcastique de Rogue. « Il veut simplement de l'attention. »

Harry pensa que sa voix manquait de conviction.

Il se demanda s'il devait leur faire savoir qu'il était réveillé. Il se souvint des autres fois où il se réveillait et les trouvait à son chevet, et cette pensée l'envoya encore une fois dans un oubli tourbillonnant.

_Oh, Harry…_

_Oh, Harry…_

_Oh, Harry…_

_Oh, Harry…_

Clignement des yeux.

Concentration.

Ils l'avaient soigné, puis, il se rappela.

Ils le soignaient, apparemment.

Les apparences étaient trompeuses, sûrement, pour qu'ils gardent la foi en lui. Il détestait le fait qu'ils pouvaient le voir dans une position vulnérable aujourd'hui, et il détestait les souvenirs du passé.

« Pourquoi ne la fermez-vous pas, » cracha Ron vicieusement. Harry sentit l'agréable sensation de loyauté au fond de son esprit.

« Weasley, personne ne _souhaite_ la mort. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » rétorqua Ron.

« Je suis convaincu que je l'ai vu -»

« La ferme, tous les deux, » cria Ginny d'une vois stridente. « Ce n'est pas à propos de vous deux et de vos petites différences. Il s'agit d'Harry. Maintenant, arrêtez. »

Harry était émerveillé de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère et son estomac se noua fermement. Il avait aimé leur famille. Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Les autres sont là, » dit Hermione calmement.

« Bien, » renifla Rogue. « Aussitôt qu'il sera réveillé, je partirai. » Il entendit quelqu'un renifler aux paroles négligentes de Rogue. Harry décida de faire savoir sa présence alors qu'ils ne le regardaient pas. Il s'assit silencieusement et déplaça son dos sur l'oreiller, observant les quatre personnes regardant une foule arrivée dans la pièce. À bien y penser, il n'était pas sur le point d'être facile avec eux.

La foule s'approcha de son lit.

« Où est-il, Albus ? » demanda quelqu'un, et Harry vit que c'était Mrs Weasley. Le regard de Rogue se posa sur le lit, et les autres le suivirent. Rogue jura et vacilla dans une position plus droite. Il avait l'air en colère, pour une quelconque raison. Harry se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que le Maître de Potion soit si attentif.

« Severus ? Où est Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Il était là il y a une seconde, » dit Rogue, désignant le lit. Son regard balaya la petite salle, puis se posa sur la table de chevet. « Ses lunettes ont disparu. »

Harry se tenait dans un coin, invisible, regardant les coups d'œil incertains des personnes dans la pièce. Tous les Weasley étaient là, chacun d'entre eux. Harry sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Et il y avait Neville, Dean, Seamus, et Hagrid. Et là, debout silencieusement, se tenant à l'arrière, il y avait Remus.

Le regard de Dumbledore balayait vivement la pièce.

« Il est toujours ici, » dit-il. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et regardèrent autour, en vain. « Tu ne peux pas partir, Harry, » dit Dumbledore, et Harry savait que c'était vrai. « S'il te plaît, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous voulons juste te parler. »

Et soudainement, Harry fut visible, debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, sur le côté de la salle. Mrs Weasley lâcha un sanglot bruyant et se précipita vers lui.

« Oh, regarde-toi, » se lamenta-t-elle.

« Stop, » dit Harry. Mrs Weasley s'arrêta immédiatement, le regardant avec angoisse.

« Harry, » dit Hermione, tendant une main vers lui, mais elle tomba mollement sur le côté lorsqu'elle vit l'expression sur son visage.

Son regard brisa son cœur.

**oOoOo**

Rogue haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de Potter, et une pensée traversa son esprit.

_Avez-vous déjà regardé dans la tête d'un homme fou ?_

Une pensée traversa son esprit après cette question inexprimée…

_Laissez-moi vous montrer…_

Et soudainement, Rogue fut plongé dans un cauchemar. Des images noires et affreuses flottaient dans sa tête et il pouvait apercevoir tout ce qui était malveillant. Il vit des scènes, des centaines, et bien qu'elles soient mélangées et confuses, Rogue pouvait sentir la haine totale, la peur, la douleur incrustées dans chacune d'entre elles. Les pensées devinrent folles et Rogue compris que Potter avait dit la vérité, il pouvait le voir maintenant. Il pouvait voir les souvenirs de cette époque, mais il n'y avait aucune compréhension, juste des cris perçants, de l'obscurité et de la haine…

Les confusions devinrent plus fréquentes, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus de moment de clarté, et Rogue eut l'impression qu'il se noyait. Puis il y eut ensuite un souvenir, tout fut soudainement limpide et il pût sentir la douleur communiquée par l'âme de Potter. Et il n'y avait pas Azkaban.

_Vous voulez vraiment mourir_

_Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je voudrais tellement oublier, mais c'est impossible._

_Pourquoi, pourquoi détestez-vous tout autant ?_

_J'ai vingt ans et je n'ai _rien, _Rogue_. _J'ai accompli la seule chose pour laquelle je suis né et cela m'a beaucoup coûté. Je ne vois plus de raisons pour continuer_.

Puis Rogue fut renvoyé de la tête de Potter, et il le vit tendu, les yeux vides. Cela dura une seule seconde, et Rogue était certain que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il s'en souciait et cela le dégoûta.

**oOoOo**

« Personne ne veut que tu partes, Harry, ne peux-tu pas le voir ? » plaida Ron.

Harry tourna son regard vers celui qui fut auparavant son meilleur ami.

« Pour quelles raisons dois-je rester, Ron ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Parce que tu es innocent, Harry. Tu étais innocent pendant tout ce temps et nous le savons maintenant. »

_Pensaient-ils que cela réglait tout ?_ se demanda Harry. Il ne pensait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être qu'impitoyable.

« Le Ministère me croit toujours coupable, apparemment, » dit Harry, ses yeux voyageant froidement sur l'Auror.

« Une mineure partie, Harry, » dit Dumbledore. « D'abord, le ministère croyait que Voldemort avait dit cela pour nous faire peur, puis lorsqu'il fut amené en prison, il a commencé à alléguer que tu étais en effet coupable et avais fait ces erreurs de toi-même. »

« Et Fudge ferait n'importe quoi pour prouver ma culpabilité, » répliqua Harry. « Il est toujours un homme pathétique. »

« Cela ne marchera pas, Harry. Tout le monde a entendu la déclaration de Voldemort sur le fait que tu sois innocent et on a vu que tu l'as détruit. »

_J'espère juste que vous vous dépêchiez à me convaincre de rester_.

_Chaque année, le garçon invente des histoires plus grotesques les unes que les autres, et pourtant vous insistez à croire en lui, Dumbledore. Ce garçon est clairement instable._

_Je veux juste que cela se termine. Je ne peux pas sacrifier ma fierté pour eux. Je vais si mal_.

« Tu veux rester, Harry, » dit Dumbledore, « je le vois dans tes yeux. »

« Comment osez-vous me dire ce que je veux, » répondit Harry durement. « Vous avez toujours pensé savoir ce qui était le meilleur pour moi. »

« J'essaie durement, Harry. »

Il ne méritait pas de réponse et Harry ne lui en donna pas.

Ses yeux allèrent sur le visage de Ginny, sur la longue cicatrice, mince, qui descendait du coin de l'œil et disparaissait sous le col de sa chemise.

« Te l'ai-je fait ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux sur la cicatrice.

« Ce n'était pas toi, Harry, » chuchota-t-elle.

Harry ricana.

Il jeta un regard sur les autres. Il lui vint à l'esprit de dire comment il se sentait.

« Je ne veux pas revenir, » dit-il creusement. « Je ne suis plus celui que vous avez connu. Et vous… vous m'avez trahi. »

Quelqu'un renifla – Hermione, pensa-t-il.

« Harry, s'il te plaît… »

« Imaginez ma surprise, » commença-t-il, « quand un matin j'étais dans la tour de Gryffondor, et le lendemain je me retrouvais dans une salle de tribunal, étant condamné pour le reste de ma vie à Azkaban. Imaginez ma surprise, lorsque j'ai vu qui témoignait contre moi. Les personnes en qui je croyais avoir une totale confiance dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Les personnes qui avaient juré être mes amis. »

« Mais nous ne savions pas, Harry, » dit Remus. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait. Harry le regarda et Rogue pouvait jurer que Potter avait presque esquisser un sourire, quoique d'une façon triste.

« Remus, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais la dernière personne à y croire. »

« Comment as-tu survécu là-dedans, Harry ? » demanda Remus calmement, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

Harry sourit d'un air fatigué.

« C'était dur, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Rogue renifla. Vraiment, tous ces sentiments devenaient fatigants, mais il était curieux. Quelqu'un lui donna un coup dans le dos, non doucement, et il comprit l'allusion.

« Vous savez, lorsque je suis sorti de là-bas, la première chose que je me suis promis, c'était de tuer Voldemort puis chacun d'entre vous, » dit Harry. Ils se raidirent et il eut un rire sans humour. « Je n'ai pas pu tuer ce _connard_ de Voldemort. »

Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Harry jurer, auparavant. Ni parler d'un ton si vicieux, si venimeux.

« Veux-tu réellement nous tuer, Harry, » demanda Hermione. Elle semblait être la seule capable à parler.

« Je pensais que je le pouvais. J'étais sûr que j'en étais capable. Mais j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais même pas lancer le sort de la Mort. » Il rit de nouveau, hésitant. « Je suppose que cela veut dire que je ne vous déteste pas réellement. »

_Je déteste ce que je suis devenu_.

Ils semblèrent retrouver un peu d'espoir.

« Nous savions déjà que tu ne nous détestais pas, » dit Dumbledore, « où tu ne nous aurais pas débarrassé de Voldemort. »

« Vous avez encore la prétention de me dire pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait, » répliqua Harry. « J'ai détruit Voldemort pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je l'ai détruit pour mes parents et pour personne d'autre. »

Mais il vit la foi, renouvelée dans leurs yeux, la sentit grandir en lui. Cela fleurissait, contre sa volonté, mettant un doute en lui, le faisant plus faible. Ils croyaient vraiment qu'il était revenu pour _les_ sauver, parce qu'il se souciait d'_eux_, et Harry n'était pas sûr que soit faux. Il se lamentait dans les premiers temps de cette trahison, avant que la colère ne le gagne, et il supposa que cela signifiait qu'il se souciait d'eux. Il en avait finalement perdu la volonté, mais il sembla que cela était réapparu lorsqu'il les revit, au moment où son esprit guérissait.

Maintenant, avec leurs paroles, il comprenait que ce n'était pas eux qu'il détestait, mais leur perte. Il les aimait tellement, et c'était pourquoi leur trahison était si dure.

C'était pourquoi cela était difficile de leur pardonner et de mettre tout cela derrière lui. Son amour-propre le faisait seulement les détestait un peu plus.

« Nous pardonneras-tu, Harry ? » demanda Remus doucement.

Harry regarda ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il lentement. « Je ne sais pas ce que je dois vous pardonner. Vous avez cru ce que vous avez vu et je ne peux pas…je suis fâché, mais je…»

« C'est bon, Harry » dit brusquement Ron. « Nous comprenons. Nous pouvons attendre. Nous voulons juste que tu reviennes dans nos vies. »

Harry sentit comme s'il avait tort, mais se sentit bien. Il ne voulait pas sacrifier sa fierté, ne voulait pas que ces trois dernières années soient effacées. Peut-être était-ce qu'ils voulaient.

_Ils sont làààààà_

_Ils t'ont tous trahi…_

_Lunaaaaard_

Clignement des yeux.

Concentration.

Sourire.

« Ce serait bien. »

Sa voix sonna si étrangère à ses oreilles. La direction sans but le faisait sentir en sécurité, mais ils étaient une lueur d'espoir dans les sombres horizons.

Les occupants de la pièce soupirèrent simultanément avec soulagement. Même Harry.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

« Tu es le bienvenue pour rester autant que tu le souhaites, Harry. Je voudrais aussi t'offrir le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » dit-il. Rogna cligna des yeux.

Si Harry avait été plus vieux, il pourrait être heureux d'accepter. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait aimé enseigner. Les élèves étaient contents dans ses cours. Même Rogue pensait qu'il était un professeur convenable, apparemment.

« Je pense que je voudrais finir mes propres études avant d'enseigner à d'autres, » répondit Harry tranquillement.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'assombrirent

« Je t'assure, Harry, que ce n'est pas important. Tu as fait un excellent travail jusqu'à présent et tu as des qualifications beaucoup plus élevées que n'importe quel autre… »

« J'ai dit », répéta Harry glacial, sa vois plus forte, « que je voudrais achever mes propres études en premier. Je suis complètement conscient de mes capacités et de ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. Croyez-moi, mes raisons sont entièrement égoïstes. »

« Très bien, » dit Dumbledore tranquillement, alors que les autres le regardaient avec appréhension. « Mais si je peux être franc, je voudrais que tu commences à enseigner immédiatement. En toute honnêteté, tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose et…»

« _Je n'ai pas manqué grand-chose ?_ » demanda Harry, incrédule. Dumbledore avait-il perdu son esprit. Rogue fixait Dumbledore avec dégoût. Harry sentit sa colère grandir en lui, son esprit eut un trou noir et le fit reculer. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne partait tout simplement pas. Pourquoi devait-il rester avec eux et ne pas partir ? Tous égoïstes. « Ce que j'ai manqué, Dumbledore, c'est trois ans et demi de ma vie. »

_Et cela ne comptait pas les cinq ans précédants, ni les onze ans avant tout ceci_.

Il avait fait comprendre l'allusion à Dumbledore et vit qu'il se raidissait. Rogue avait aussi compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Le Directeur soupira profondément.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » dit-il, tendant ses mains vers lui. « Peut-être que j'en demande trop, trop vite. Je n'ai aucun droit de te demander quoi que ce soit. J'espère simplement ne pas te perdre une nouvelle fois. »

« Nous avons établi que je ne partirais pas, » dit Harry froidement, essayant de calmer son tempérament. Il supposait que si Dumbledore voulait qu'il enseigne, il pourrait faire ainsi, et passer simultanément ses ASPICS, et le dit au Directeur.

_Je ne lui dois rien. Pourquoi faire ceci ? Est-ce que je veux que ma vie aille si mal ?_

Dumbledore parti après cela, et Rogue s'en alla avec lui. Il y eut un silence maladroit et bientôt, Neville, Dean et Seamus dirent au revoir, promettant de revenir.

Il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.

Il resta seulement Remus et le Weasley, en se rappelant qu'Hermione était une Weasley. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils restèrent dans leur coin respectif, l'atmosphère tendue et pleine de tension. Finalement, Harry renonça.

« J'aimerais être seul, maintenant, si vous n'avez rien à dire. J'ai beaucoup à penser. »

« Bien sûr, mon chéri, » dit Mrs Weasley. Elle lui fit promettre de venir diner, puis ils partirent. Il resta donc Remus. Celui-ci fit un pas en avant avec hésitation, Harry faisant de même, se souvenant de ce que les gens avaient dit.

_Si le loup-garou croit en lui, c'est qu'il doit être coupable..._

« Harry, » chuchota-t-il.

« Remus, » croassa Harry en retour. Il cédait, sollicitant le confort que cet homme pouvait offrir, le dernier homme qui avait connu ses parents.

Puis lorsqu'il fut dans ses bras, s'il avait encore des larmes, il aurait pu pleurer. Remus tremblait et murmurait « Je suis tellement désolé, je suis tellement, tellement désolé » encore et encore. Harry le rassurait, lui disant que c'était bon, que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Et Harry savait que Remus ne pleurait pas la perte du garçon de seize ans, ni le garçon qu'il avait connu il y a quatre ans, mais pleurait la perte de ces trois années. Il s'était _inquiété_, il l'avait _cru_. Il savait que Harry n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Il savait aussi que Remus se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé tomber, d'avoir laissé tomber James, Lily, Sirius et Harry le rassura une seconde fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« J'ai promis à tes parents que si quoi que soit t'arrivait, je m'occuperai de toi, Harry, je l'ai aussi promis à Sirius. Et j'ai échoué. »

Mais Remus n'avait pas échoué, et sa croyance en Harry était plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer. Le simple fait que Remus ait cru en lui jusqu'à la toute fin, donnait à Harry le courage et la force pour continuer, et il savait alors qu'au final tout se terminerait bien. Lorsque Remus partit, Harry se laissa tomber dans les draps blancs et s'endormit, et sans rêve pour la première fois depuis des années.

**oOoOo**

« Donc c'est vraiment vrai, » dit Malefoy, regardant Harry. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, et se redressa, mettant ses lunettes. « Je ne pouvais pas y croire, tu sais, jusqu'à que je ne le voie de mes propres yeux. »

Harry regarda fixement Malefoy pendant une seconde.

« Bonjour, Malefoy, » dit-il calmement. Ce dernier soupira patiemment.

« Tout le monde est au courant dans le château, tu sais. Le _grisonnant_ Harry Potter à Poudlard. Imagine. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là. Apparemment tu as fait une scène jusqu'à ce qu'un Auror te lance un sort par derrière, assez lâchement, je dois dire. »

_Monstre lâche_

_Insupportable…_

_Monstre _

Clignotement des yeux.

Concentration.

Malefoy le regarda, et Harry pensa qu'il était maintenant différent. Le rictus qu'il semblait avoir attaché à son visage avait disparu, et tout ceci était assez plaisant.

« Je t'ai reconnu, tu sais, » dit brusquement Malefoy, croisant ses bras et inclinant la tête légèrement, comme s'il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Harry. Il se souvint du visage reconnaissant que Malefoy avait eu cette nuit-là.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai fait, » dit soudainement Malefoy, accusateur. Harry inclina simplement sa tête en réponse.

« Je l'admets, j'étais inquiet, mais tu étais trop incertain. »

Harry regarda aux alentours.

« Où est l'Auror ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Parti, » dit Malefoy. « Le ministère a abandonné. Je suis sûr qu'ils viendront poser des questions. »

« Hmm. »

À qui parlait-il ? D'où venait ce changement radical de Malefoy ?

« Donc tu as trahi Voldemort, » dit Harry. Malefoy eut un mouvement brusque, sa main allant sur son bras gauche. « Pourquoi ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules, son visage blême.

« C'est Rogue, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais su que c'était un espion. Si j'avais… » Il trembla légèrement. « Je l'aurais fait plutôt. »

_Lâche_, pensa Harry. Il avait le plaisir de constater que cette pensée n'était pas sur lui. Mais il supposa que Malefoy n'était pas vraiment un lâche, à la fin. Il avait beaucoup risqué. Se retourner contre sa famille. Un grand sacrifice, pensa Harry. Celui-ci balança ses jambes, tout en métamorphosant son pyjama en robes de sorciers alors qu'il se levait. Il vit Malefoy l'observer.

« Que s'est-il passé à Azkaban ? » lâcha-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Je l'ai détruit. » dit-il en passant devant Malefoy. Après quelques pas, ce dernier le rattrapa, marchant à ses côtés.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Harry. Malefoy regarda sa montre.

« Dix heures et demie, tout le monde est en cours, » répondit-il.

« Bien, » dit Harry, « allons aux cuisines. »

Malefoy le suivit silencieusement, et il pouvait dire qu'il avait beaucoup de questions. Harry était bien heureux de le faire attendre.

« Vis-tu ici, maintenant ? » l'interrogea Harry, en se demandant pourquoi il était si civil avec lui, avec tout le monde.

« Oui, » répondit Malefoy. « J'étudie avec Severus. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, sans rien dire. Il mangea rapidement, quelques elfes courant autour de lui. Il observa celui au coin du feu.

_Winky n'est pas bien, Harry Potter. Elle désire hardiment ton maître._

_Maître Barty, que faites-vous ? Vous êtes un vilain garçon, maître ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous !_

_Que dirait le maître ?_

_Le maître est mort_

J'_ai tué mon père, _j_'ai transformé la tasse en Portoloin_.

Clignement des yeux.

Concentration.

Harry se leva brusquement, frottant sa cicatrice. Elle lui piquait. Malefoy lui demanda quelque chose, mais il l'ignora et quitta les cuisines aussi vite qu'il le put, bannissant les images de sa tête. Cela ne finirait-il jamais ?

« Potter, attends ! » cria Malefoy, saisissant son bras.

Harry sortit de sa poigne avec colère.

« Reste loin de moi, Malefoy, » hurla-t-il.

Il frotta ses yeux, mais les images traversaient son esprit, comme une vision. Un coup de douleur à la tête le fit mettre à genoux. Sa respiration devint saccadée.

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Malefoy, s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Celui-ci l'entendit soupirer avec un semblant de dégout, et essaya d'arrêter les images.

« Laisse-moi, Malefoy, » répéta-t-il, sa voix rauque. Ses pas résonnèrent alors qu'il s'éloignait, et Malefoy le regarda partir en silence.

**oOoOo**

« Il a changé, » dit Malefoy.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu, » répondit Rogue, regardant le feu. Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Rogue ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Il se renversa dans son fauteuil, le pouce frottant son sourcil levé.

« J'essaie simplement de différencier Harry Potter au garçon de seize ans. »

Malefoy fixa à son tour le feu. Oui… C'était difficile.

« Il s'est encore roulé par terre, se tenant la cicatrice, » dit Malefoy, avec dérision. « Si cela aide. »

« En effet, » murmura Rogue, intéressé.

« Eh bien, il ne s'est pas roulé par terre à proprement parler. Il a essayé de le cacher, mais c'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Cela semblait mauvais. »

Rogue ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi fait-il cela? » pressa Malefoy. Le regard de rogue quitta les flammes.

« Je pense que tu devrais le savoir, Drago, » dit Rogue. Malefoy fronça les sourcils et Rogue se radoucit. « Il a reçu cette cicatrice du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant des années, nous pensions que c'était une cicatrice maudite - une connexion qui s'est créé lorsque le sort de la Mort a échoué. Mais il sembla que Potter pensait différemment et je suppose que nous aurions dû le croire. Je - regrette - de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Si nous l'avions fait, nous aurions pu peut-être détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus tôt. »

« Que pense Potter ? » demanda Malefoy, curieux.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il était au courant avant d'être allé à Azkaban. Si c'était le cas, il avait décidé de ne rien nous dire. Je ne sais même pas quand il a commencé à se poser des questions, peut-être parce qu'il pouvait parler Fourchelang, ou peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres signes, je ne sais pas. Mais il était clair pour nous de savoir ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe, Drago? »

« Non, mais j'ai entendu Potter le mentionner aujourd'hui. »

« Un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel une partie de l'âme d'une personne a été mise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait six, dont Potter. »

Malefoy le regarda.

« Alors... Potter a une partie de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui... »

« Oui, » dit Rogue.

« Alors pourquoi la cicatrice la dérange-t-il s'il ne détient plus l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Rogue haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas être sûr. Ils doivent encore partager une connexion, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours en vie. Peut-être que c'est dû au fait que Potter détient la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui. »

« Tu veux dire que Potter a sa propre magie ainsi que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Putain. »

Malefoy était confus.

« Pourquoi Potter n'a-t-il tout simplement pas tué ce bâtard ? »

« Ceci, » dit Rogue tranquillement, « est une chose que je ne comprendrai jamais. »

**oOoOo**

Harry frappa timidement à la porte du Terrier et celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne s'arrête. Il regarda Ginny avec sa main toujours en l'air.

« Salut, Harry, » sourit-elle.

« Salut, Ginny, » répondit-il tranquillement et poliment. Il vit la cicatrice sur le côté de son visage.

Elle s'écarta et il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Immédiatement, ses sens furent agressés par les souvenirs d'Avant, et il se battit pour garder sa concentration.

« Bonjour, Harry chéri, » dit Mrs Weasley joyeusement. L'agréable atmosphère força Harry, ou peut être juste qu'il essayait, à être heureux.

« Ron et Hermione sont-ils là ? »

« Oui, derrière, » expliqua Ginny. « Je t'y emmène. »

Harry hocha la tête et la suivit derrière le jardin où Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur un banc. Ils arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils le virent, et Ginny partit en disant qu'elle devait aider sa mère pour le dîner. Ron se leva avec précaution, Hermione à coté de lui.

« Hey, mec, » dit-il. Mec. Harry se mit presque à rire et lui rappela pourquoi il était là.

« Ron, Hermione, » dit-il, « comment allez-vous?»

« Bien Harry, » dit Hermione un peu timidement. Pas comme l'ancienne Hermione, pensa-t-il.

« Comment vas-tu? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas les leurrer, ni lui-même.

« Pas trop bien, » répondit-il.

« Tu as l'air mieux, » dit Ron, et Harry vit qu'il serrait la main d'Hermione fermement. Il ne répondit pas. Il avait entendu dire que c'était suffisant.

« J'ai toujours su que vous seriez ensemble, » dit-il à la place. Ils sourirent, et Harry se souvint, un instant, comment ils avaient l'habitude d'être tous les trois. Ils se rapprochèrent de lui.

« Nous sommes heureux que tu sois venu, » dit Hermione. Soudainement, elle se jeta sur lui, en pleurant. Harry resta immobile alors que Ron le regardait impuissant. « Je suis désolée, » renifla-t-elle. « Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai témoigné contre toi ! Je pensais…je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, mais…»

« Hermione, » dit Ron faiblement. Mais ce n'était pas le confort de Ron dont elle avait envie. Harry poussa un profond soupire, et plaça une main timide sur son dos.

« C'est bon Hermione. Je sais que tu n'étais pas au courant. Je ne savais pas non plus. Aucun d'entre nous. »

Ce ne fut pas la visite préférée de Harry au terrier.

**oOoOo**

Harry passa de son plein gré son 21e anniversaire à Poudlard, le plus clair de la journée assis à regarder la pile de cadeaux. Il ne savait même pas de qui venait la moitié des cadeaux et il ouvrit le premier. Ces présents impersonnels le calmèrent.

Il avait passé la première partie de la journée à étudier, comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis qu'il était ici trouvant que cela le calmait. La nuit il rêvait encore. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal la journée. Et il avait encore des moments de vide.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il décida d'ouvrir les cadeaux de ceux qu'il connaissait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à les considérer comme des amis, pensant qu'il n'était pas sur de qui ils étaient pour lui. Les cadeaux étaient... Agréables. Le sentiment que des personnes se souciaient de lui, lui avait manqué.

Cependant, le dernier cadeau le surprit. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on recevait un cadeau de Severus Rogue. Il n'était pas emballé, mais simplement enroulé dans un tissu noir. Et alors qu'il l'enlevait, une note voltigea. Il ne prit pas la peine de la lire, mais regarda plutôt la potion. Elle était d'un argent profond, presque gris et très épais. Elle ressemblait à du mercure et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspicieux. Il ramassa le mot. Il n'y avait pas le vœux «joyeux anniversaire«. Au lieu de cela, se trouvait quelques lignes sur la potion, et Harry les lit avec doute et une colère grandissante.

_Une potion modifiée utilisée normalement pour le traitement de la folie_, lut-il.

Harry la posa sur la table avec un claquement sec, sa main tremblante.

_Pour vous aider à avoir le contrôle de vos souvenirs._

Au moins, ses intentions altruistes semblaient suffisantes.

Harry saisit la fiole de potion et quitta ses quartiers, se dirigeant vers les donjons. Il avait vu Rogue ici aujourd'hui et espéra que l'homme se trouvait toujours dans ses quartiers ou son bureau. Il se rendit vers là-bas puis vers le laboratoire, mais l'homme n'y était pas. Avec un grognement, il alla vers ses quartiers. La porte était fermement fermée à clé, mais elle s'ouvrit à l'approche d'Harry. Il fut surpris à la vue de Rogue et Malefoy, assis sur un fauteuil devant le feu en buvant.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« N'avez-vous pas vu le mot, Potter? » demanda-t-il. Harry se dirigea vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » grogna-t-il

« Je pensais l'avoir dit dans la note que j'ai envoyé. Ne l'avez-vous pas eue ? »demanda-t-il, moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous en donne le droit ? » demanda Harry en serrant les poings.

Malefoy ne semblait pas surpris. Harry était sûr qu'il était déjà au courant de ces souvenirs. « Je ne suis pas fou ! »

Rogue poussa un long soupire, mais ne changea pas de sa position détendue.

« Cette potion n'est pas pour les fous, Potter, elle est simplement basée sur cela. Elle devrait vous empêcher de perdre le contrôle de vos pensées, rien de plus. »

Sous sa colère, Harry sentit un espoir. Un remède ? Il ne pensait pas que cela viendrait sous la forme d'une potion, mais c'était néanmoins un remède. Rogue tendit le flocon à Harry et celui-ci le prit lentement.

« Buvez, maintenant, Potter, » dit Rogue. « Je suis intéressé de voir les effets. »

Harry soupçonnait Rogue de n'avoir jamais utilisé la potion, mais il était confiant du fait que c'est une potion nouvellement développée. Il n'eut pas le courage de lui poser la question si c'était le cas et avala la potion.

« Soyez averti, » commença Rogue, « elle peut ne pas fonctionner dès la première fois. J'avoue que je ne sais pas dans quel sens va le problème, donc vous devrez en prendre une seconde fois. »

Une douleur grandit dans sa tête et Harry entendit le fracas du flacon alors qu'il le laissait tomber. Une seconde sembla être une heure, puis soudainement, il se rappela d'une chose qu'il ne savait pas s'être passé.

Il pensa qu'il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, et se demanda comment la potion fonctionnait. Un remède pour la folie, avait dit Rogue… Cela ne l'aidait-il pas à se rappeler des souvenirs ?

Il ressentit une douleur aux genoux lorsqu'ils heurtèrent le sol, et quelqu'un l'aida à se tenir debout, mais il pressa ses mains sur son visage lorsqu'une vision traversa son esprit.

Soudainement, elle disparut, et il gémit dans ses mains, son esprit plus clair qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu.

« Potter, » demanda Malefoy. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers les deux hommes debout devant lui.

« Je me souviens… » croassa-t-il.

« Vous souvenir de quoi, » demanda Rogue, le visage pâle.

Harry regarda ses mains comme s'il pouvait y voir des choses.

« Je me souviens de les avoir tués… »

**oOoOo**

Harry s'assit sur le lit en regardant le coffre qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'ouvrir. Ils lui avaient rendu il y a des semaines avec des excuses ainsi qu'un chèque, mais cela ne le rendait pas moins mal.

Il ne l'avait pas ouvert, mais il pouvait se souvenir exactement ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il y avait des livres scolaires, ses vieux cadeaux- mais il y avait aussi sa baguette, son balai, sa cape, sa carte et le miroir. Harry ne voulait pas les voir pour le moment.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu de moment de vide depuis qu'il avait bu la potion, mais il souhaitait en avoir. Ces moments étaient ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Il avait tué Trelawney et Parvati en premier… Lavande avait pu s'échapper de justesse. Puis, il y avait Ginny qui le regardait avec de la peur dans les yeux alors qu'il lui lançait un sort pour la jeter ensuite au loin comme un morceau de crasse.

Puis il y eut les autres, quelques-uns qu'il connaissait et quelques-uns sans nom et il les avait tué sans remord. Hermione avait été la dernière, et il se rappela combien elle avait été terrifiée, n'y croyant pas. Cela le fit frissonner.

Il souvint que quelqu'un l'avait séparé d'elle, puis il y eut la cellule, le procès, les visages. Combien ils étaient si tristes, si déçus. Il se souvint d'Azkaban ainsi que de sa folie.

Et il voulait disparaître.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier Rogue ou le maudire. Les deux semblaient appropriés. Il se demanda si ces horreurs étaient moins ou plus pires maintenant qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Harry dirigea ses pensées vers autre chose. Dans moins d'une semaine, il commencera à enseigner. Dans moins d'une semaine, il devra faire face au monde. Dans moins d'une semaine, il réapprendrait à vivre. Il se promit qu'il le ferait.

Il se rappela de la nuit où il avait pris la potion. Il était sûr d'avoir supplier Rogue de lui faire oublier. Il savait qu'il avait été pathétique et que Rogue l'avait regardé avec pitié. Cela avait été trop dur à porter et Harry avait pleuré, en face de Malefoy et Rogue, pleurant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Le souvenir l'avait choqué- il avait utilisé le Sort de la Mort sur Trelawney et avait tourné sa rage sur Parvati. Il se rappela comment le sang avait recouvert ses mains, coulé le long de ses bras puis Ginny qui était arrivée, qu'il avait frappée et qui était tombée.

Il lui avait lancé un sort, quelque chose de terrible, et le côté de son vissage était devenu rouge vif. Il ne pouvait se séparer de Voldemort. Il se rappela de l'agonie, comment il avait essayé de l'arrêter, mais n'avait pu le faire. Il avait pris d'assaut les étudiants qu'il avait tués simplement parce qu'ils étaient de sang Moldu, puis il avait aperçu Hermione courir vers lui. Et il avait pensé que c'était elle qu'il détestait le plus, mais il n'était plus en mesure de continuer.

Il s'en souvenait tellement bien maintenant, et cela lui tordait la poitrine.

Il _haïssait_ Voldemort. Il aurait dû le tuer. Faire disparaître le bâtard lorsque cela avait été possible. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et se détestait pour cela.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir la force de lutter, de ne pas avoir la force de continuer et de ne pas avoir la force de mettre fin à tout cela. Il se sentait faible et surtout il se détestait pour avoir montré sa faiblesse à Rogue.

Il se frotta la cicatrice. Il la haïssait. Elle lui faisait mal. Il gardait ses cheveux longs afin que personne ne puisse la voir, même lui ne pouvait la voir lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir. Il souriait et leur avait dit qu'il était heureux. Il leur avait dit qu'il vivrait sa vie comme il l'avait toujours rêvée.

Et lorsqu'il dormait, les cauchemars venaient.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà , j'espère que ça vous a plus ! =)

A la prochaine !


End file.
